


Gonna Keep My Sheep Suit On

by mizface



Series: faery tale 'verse [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a lone wolf, working alone and mostly okay with his life, until a chance meeting in the woods one day changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Keep My Sheep Suit On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekaterinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekaterinn/gifts).



> A multitude of thanks to my beta, Thursdaynext_27. This story makes a great deal more sense because of her terrific notes and questions.
> 
> Title from "Little Red Riding Hood," which was written by Ronald Blackwell and became a hit for Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.

Ray stopped, bent down until he was nearly eye level with the ground, and smiled in satisfaction; the trail was faint, but there. The poachers he’d been following these past two days had done a decent job of hiding their tracks. A lot of hunters wouldn’t have been able to follow it… but Ray was no ordinary hunter.

A rustling off to his left made Ray stop; someone was coming down the path. He slid silently next to a tree, blending into the scenery, and watched as a man stepped into view. Ray hadn’t seen anyone that mouth-wateringly good-looking in quite some time. Tall and muscular, with dark hair and pale skin and blue, blue eyes, all wrapped up in a deep red jacket and oh-so nicely fitting leathers. And he smelled as good as he looked, all woodsy and natural – none of that fancy stuff they sold in town that made Ray’s nose itch.

It was probably a bad idea to let himself be seen. There was no way this was Ray’s quarry, and he had a job to do. Stopping now would only let the trail grow colder. But for some reason, that didn’t seem to matter. Shifting to lean casually against the tree, Ray made sure he’d be noticed.

“Pretty far off the beaten path there, Red,” he said as the man approached.

If he was startled, it didn’t show. Ray took his appraisal up a notch. “Ah, well, I’m looking for my companion. Or rather, my partner.”

“You’re the only person I’ve seen come by,” Ray told him.

The man nodded, seemingly unsurprised. “Diefenbaker’s a wolf, not a human.”

Ray’s ears perked up at that. “Wolf?”

“Half-wolf, to be more precise.”

Ray could hear the lower case ‘w.’ He tried not to look disappointed. “Interesting choice for a traveling companion,” he noted.

Red just nodded, and Ray saw a flash of something in the man’s eyes, like he expected a fight and was ready for it. That inner strength made something low in Ray’s gut go warm and tingly. “He’s likely following the smell of baking,” the man went on. “Dief has an unfortunately powerful sweet tooth.”

Ray couldn’t help but smile at that. “Sounds like my kind of mutt,” he remarked honestly, then tilted his head in the direction Red had been headed. “There’s a baker’s shop at the edge of the village. That’s what your partner’s likely caught a whiff of. Lucky for him, she likes animals. Otherwise, she’s kind of a witch.”

Red tilted his head. “Really?”

Ray thought about stringing the guy along, but something in his earnest look made him change his mind. “Nah, she’s just a lady who likes to bake and otherwise keeps to herself. Loves dogs though – makes them special treats and everything.”

“I see. Well, then I need to get to him before he strains her generous nature. Thank you kindly…” he hesitated, and Ray realized he was waiting for a name.

“It’s Ray,” he said, surprised when that got him a quick, but real smile.

“Thank you, Ray,” he said with a nod. “I’m Fraser.”

Ray nodded back. “Good to meet you. Hey, you want any help? I mean, Mags can be kind of tricky to deal with unless you know how to handle her.”

“Which you can do,” Fraser surmised.

Ray spread his arms wide and grinned. “What can I say? It’s a karmic-chi-love thing.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll be all right.”

Ray had been certain Fraser would refuse, and all things considered, it was a good thing. He had no business going off and helping the man, and the fact that he’d offered was a little unsettling. Still, a tiny part of him was disappointed. “Good luck to you, then, Fraser. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Fraser gave him a fleeting smile as he started off. Ray watched him leave, sure-footed and easily finding the trail his companion had left behind. As he watched Fraser go, he realized he hoped they’d meet again. No matter how attractive the distraction, he had work of his own that really couldn’t be put off. But there was more to life than the hunt.

************

A week or so later, Ray got his wish.

“Hey, Red, see you found your partner,” Ray called out as Fraser and his half-wolf approached.

Fraser waved in greeting, and Ray heard him caution Dief to behave.

“That actually work, you talking to him like that?” Ray wondered.

“Not really,” Fraser sighed.

Ray shook his head, hiding a grin, then knelt down to scratch behind Dief’s ears. He could sense a little Wolf mixed in with everything else, so he sub-vocalized a greeting that got him a wink from the furball. He shook his head with a chuckle and stood. Fraser was watching him, an odd look on his face.

“Looks like he’s no worse for wear after his baked goods adventure,” Ray commented.

“Not for lack of trying,” Fraser said, shooting Dief a look that garnered him a sneeze.

Ray couldn’t hold in a laugh at that. “Went beyond free samples, huh?”

“That’s putting it mildly. Fortunately, I got there before he went too far.”

“That’s not all you stopped, or so rumor has it,” Ray told him. “I hear you got the Cutter kids to quit vandalizing the bakery.” Which had been surprising enough, but add to it the fact that the two were now apprentice bakers, and yeah, he’d been shocked.

“It was simply a matter of redirecting their energies. It’s a good situation for everyone – the children learn a trade and keep out of trouble, and Ms. Margaret has help and doesn’t have to worry about them any more.”

“Well, it may have looked easy to you, but those two are hellions, especially Gretel. And considering how much she likes eating, I guess Mags teaching her how to make her favorite stuff makes sense. But no one else thought of it, so let yourself take a little credit, huh?”

Fraser gave him a speculative look. “How did you know about it?”

Ray shrugged. “It’s news. Not too much exciting stuff happens around here, so when it does…”

“Everyone knows,” Fraser finished.

“Basically. You’re pretty new around here, huh?”

“My family has a cabin over the ridge, just beyond the northern edge of the wood. It’s been empty for a while now, but with a little more work it should be good as new.”

Ray felt himself deflate a little at the word _family_ and tried to hide it. “Not too much out that way,” he said.

“I suppose not,” Fraser agreed. “But it’s enough for us.”

“So you and your family are settling in okay?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Fraser frowned, then his face cleared in understanding. “It’s just Dief and me. The cabin was built by my father, but he died some time ago and left it to me.”

“Oh. Well, at least it isn’t too far from the village, in case you want company.”

“Is that where you live?”

“Nah, I have a place a little farther that way,” he said, pointing vaguely east. “Family’s had the land a while, kind of like with you, I guess.”

“So you’ve lived here all your life,” Fraser said.

“Not my whole life,” Ray admitted. “But yeah, this is home.”

“Ah,” Fraser replied. “Well, I don’t mean to be rude, but Dief and I have business in town.”

“Yeah, sure, I have things to do myself. See you around.” He nodded to Dief. “Both of you.”

Fraser smiled. “See you, Ray.”

************

“Hey, Mary, what’s the word?” Ray asked as he walked up to the produce cart. He was not at all surprised to see a little frown appear on Mary’s face as she answered.

“Snakes, snails…” she leaned around the cart to give Ray’s backside an appraising look, smirking when he shifted to face her.

“Har de ha ha ha,” he said, hoping she couldn’t see him blush. “You know you’re too much woman for me.”

“Doesn’t cost anything to look,” she replied with a wink, swatting his hand when he reached for an apple. Grinning, he snatched a handful of berries instead, munching away as he talked. He wasn’t too big on fresh fruits and vegetables, but Mary’s stuff was the exception. Ill-tempered and prickly around people as she was, Mary and her family definitely had a way with plants, be it food or flower.

“Seriously, Mary, is there anything going on I should know about?”

“You mean like the fact that the Peddler’s back in town?”

Ray swore under his breath. “Exactly like that. He still hawking those crazy oil lamps of his?”

“Even better,” she said, shaking her head. “This time it’s magic beans.”

His eyes widened. “You have got to be kidding me. Who would fall for that?”

She snorted. “Simon for one, if he was here.”

“Yeah, but he’s still off visiting his sister, isn’t he?”

“More like mooching off that baker she married over in Drury,” Mary scoffed.

Ray frowned, thinking. “What about Jack? He’s always looking for a get-rich-quick scheme. His mom still keeping him on a tight leash?”

“I haven’t seen him around lately,” she answered, tucking a wisp of brown hair back into her bun. “But that doesn’t mean much.”

“Yeah, I better follow up on that. And have a choice word or two with the Peddler.”

Mary smiled, brief but genuine, then scowled at him, waggling her finger. “See that you do,” she said gruffly. “He makes us honest folk look bad.”

“I will, I promise.” He snagged another handful of berries. “Anything else?”

Mary looked thoughtful, then nodded. “There’s a new fellow in town. Thought he might be passing through, but now I’m not so sure.”

Ray had a pretty good idea who she meant, but her take on the man would be interesting. “What makes you think I need to know about him?”

“He’s about as nosy as you, for one thing,” she replied matter-of-factly. “And he travels with a half-wolf.”

Ray hid a smile. “You got a thing against wolves?”

“You know full well I don’t, and don’t be fishing for compliments. He seems nice enough, and everyone likes him.”

“But…” he prodded.

She shrugged. “He just rubs me the wrong way.” That she didn’t like Fraser was no surprise to Ray – it was her nature. She looked past Ray, then nodded in that direction. “There he is now, if you want a look for yourself.”

Ray twisted around and saw Fraser walking out of the baker’s shop, nodding and smiling at Mags. Before Ray could turn back around, Fraser’s eyes met his, and he waved at Ray.

“So you already know him,” Mary said with a sly grin. “Should have guessed it.”

“I may have run into him once or twice. But hearing what the town thinks is good, so thank you for that.” He grabbed two apples from the cart, flipping a coin toward Mary as he left. “And for these.”

“Just watch that tail of yours,” she called out as she pocketed the money. “That one’s trouble, mark my words.”

Ray quickened his step as Fraser approached; no telling what Mary’d say given half a chance.

“Good day, Ray,” Fraser said as they met.

“It is indeed,” Ray said, tossing an apple in Fraser’s direction. He caught it handily, quirking an eyebrow at Ray.

“You look like the type who prefers apples to pastries,” Ray explained as he reached down to scratch behind Dief’s ears.

“Thank you kindly, Ray. You’re absolutely right.”

“I was thinking of heading over to the inn, maybe getting some cheese and bread to go with the apple, something to wash it all down. Care to join me?”

“I’d like that.”

************

If Ray had hoped some drink would loosen Fraser’s tongue, he was disappointed; his companion ordered tea. Ray went ahead and got ale, promising himself he’d stick to one. This was reconnaissance as much as a social visit, despite how much he wanted to pretend otherwise.

“So, you and your partner are like a one-man, one-half wolf clean up crew,” Ray remarked as he took a sip of ale. “Making the woods safe one acre at a time.”

Fraser glanced up from the loaf of bread he’d been slicing. “What makes you say that?”

Ray gave him a disbelieving look. “You telling me it wasn’t you who shut down the string of thefts the Locke kid had going a couple of towns down the road?”

“You know about that?”

Of course he did. It was his job to know. But Fraser didn’t know that. Almost no one did. He leaned back in his chair, feigning nonchalance. “Like I told you before, news travels.”

Based on the look Fraser was giving him, Ray wasn’t sure he’d convinced Fraser that was how he knew. But all Fraser said was, “You sound as if you don’t approve.”

“Not for me to approve or disapprove,” he replied. “And impressed is more like it. She’s been running that game for months, maybe longer, and no one’s been able to catch her until you.” Ray wasn’t just blowing steam here either. Even with his skills and connections, he hadn’t been able to see the way to stop her that Fraser’d found. Of course, part of that may have been due to Fraser’s willingness to risk his life to get the job done. “You know you really got under her collar, right?”

“She was breaking the law.”

“Well, I just hope you know she has friends, some of whom will not be happy she’s gone. You and the wolf might want to watch your backs. Not that I’ve heard anything,” he clarified. “Just, I know how they operate.”

Fraser’s face softened, and there was warmth in his eyes that called to Ray. “Thank you kindly for your concern.”

“Not a problem,” Ray replied, sure he was failing to keep his fondness for his friend from his voice. It was strange. They hadn’t spent much time together, but Ray felt a deep sense of protectiveness toward Fraser. It unsettled him, but at the same time, he kind of liked it. He kind of liked Fraser too, and from the smile he was getting, it might just be mutual.

Fraser leaned forward in his seat, and Ray mirrored the action. But before either could say or do anything, the food arrived, the server putting their plates on the table with a jarring clang that effectively broke the mood.

Ray wasn’t sure if he was grateful for that or not.

************

Ray managed to convince the Peddler to move on, and just in time. Jack was ready to sell off his mother’s last cow to the man. Ray met him on the road, cow ambling behind him.

“Come on, Jack, a castle full of gold in the sky? You can’t really believe that, can you? If it was really there, why wouldn’t the Peddler go after it himself?”

“I guess you’re right, Ray,” Jack admitted as they walked back toward Jack’s cottage.

“You know I am. Now get that cow back home before your Ma knows it’s missing.”

“You won’t tell her, will you?”

Ray considered it. “Try a little honest work for a change, and I’ll keep this to myself.”

************

Things went along like that for a few weeks. Ray kept to his routine, though he stayed closer to the village than he normally would. He and Fraser met up every few days, sometimes in the village, other times when one or the other was in the woods. They even spent a lazy afternoon fishing and talking. Despite the time they spent together, Ray still didn’t feel like he knew the man. But he wanted to, and if it was for more than just professional reasons, he kept that to himself. Traveling with a wolf didn’t mean that he’d be interested in a Wolf; best to keep things as they were.

For his part, Fraser seemed happy to see him, becoming less reserved with each meeting. He took Ray’s good-natured teasing in stride, and even started to joke back. And he continued to help people in the nearby villages.

From what Ray could tell, this didn’t look to be some long-term scam, which relieved him greatly. Fraser was getting everyone involved, improving the safety of the villages. And the real kicker was that it seemed to be working. But in a way, that worried Ray even more, because he knew there was no way Fraser’s winning streak could last.

************

“You really have no sense of self-preservation, do you?” Ray wondered as he helped Fraser out of a ditch. Better to berate his friend then let him know just how worried he’d been when Dief had appeared at the edge of his territory, calling out frantically for Ray to follow.

“I was merely trying to uphold the law,” Fraser protested.

“Well, next time, make sure hired thugs aren’t in on the game, huh?” Ray responded, wincing in sympathy as he saw the bruises on Fraser’s face.

“I thought I’d done enough reconnaissance on HD. I knew he wasn’t working alone, of course, but that the king’s soldiers would be involved never occurred to me.” His brow furrowed. “Assuming they were part of the Guard at all.”

“This far from the palace, they’re nobody’s men but their own, no matter what they claimed to be. Better you learn that now, before you get hurt worse.”

“You sound as if you speak from experience.”

“We’ve all had our run-ins with them at one time or another,” Ray hedged, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, if that’s the case, then perhaps it’s time for a town meeting.”

Ray blinked in surprise. “What? Why?”

“Safety in numbers, for one thing,” Fraser told him. “Plus, if there are enough complaints, then the king will have to send someone to take care of things.”

“You’ll just get everyone hurt or worse,” Ray countered. “You can’t do that.”

“I wouldn’t, not without everyone’s consent. Do you really think sitting back and doing nothing is the best idea, Ray?”

“What I think doesn’t matter, Red,” Ray told him. “No more than what you think matters, not to the villagers. They may like you helping them out, but do they do anything in return?”

“I never expected them to.”

“But you expect them to listen to you now, follow your lead, be better people. And how are you planning on telling the king? Carrier pigeon? Because that’s a ways to travel, and if you leave, who will be here to defend the village once you’re found out?”

Fraser stood straighter. “I won’t live in fear.”

“But you can live like you have some sense!” Ray felt his eyes flash gold, his control slipping as the argument got more heated.

He could scent Fraser’s startlement as soon as it happened, and he ruthlessly tamped down his Wolf as best he could, schooling his features into his normal, cocksure grin. Best way to play it off was pretend it hadn’t happened. Maybe Fraser would think it was a trick of the light, sun hitting his eyes through the trees or something.

“I don’t see why you’re so adamantly against this,” Fraser challenged.

“You’re not a Protector!” Ray countered angrily, then stepped closer, fixing his stare on Fraser as a thought occurred to him. “Or are you?”

“Not as such,” Fraser answered quietly, not meeting Ray’s eyes.

“But you wanted to be,” he guessed, voice gentle. “What happened?”

“My father and his father before him were part of the Royal Guard, so naturally I wanted to follow in the tradition. I trained, and even went on a training circuit, but I’m afraid my methods are a little too unorthodox.” It was said with almost no inflection, and that more than anything told Ray how much Fraser had wanted it, how hurt he must have been to not have found his place.

But it was just as obvious to him that Fraser didn’t want his sympathy, so he just barked out a humorless laugh. “I’ll bet. That group tends more toward shows of force than any real thinking.”

“It wasn’t always the case, but yes, that’s what I experienced as well. In any case, it was a poor fit.”

“So you went off on your own?”

“Not on my own, Ray. I have Diefenbaker.”

Ray smiled. “And trust me, I am the last one to discount that kind of help, but you know what I mean. Weren’t you just arguing for strength in numbers?”

“But for what I do, strength isn’t what’s needed,” Fraser pointed out.

Ray just looked him up and down. “I’m thinking you might want to reconsider that.”

Fraser sighed. “I don’t want to force people to do what they should. Most of them _want_ to do the right thing, they just don’t see how far from that path they’ve strayed.”

Ray shook his head. “When it’s kids like the Cutters, or even Goldie’s gang, I get it. But HD’s a different deal altogether – there’s no appealing to his better nature, because he doesn’t have one. He’s just a bad egg.”

Fraser looked away at that, and Ray could see him fighting a smile. “I can’t believe you just said that, Ray.”

Ray out and out grinned. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to use that pun on somebody. But it doesn’t change the facts,” he said, sobering. “You take too many risks, it’s going to get you killed.”

Fraser looked at him for a long time, and Ray wondered just what it was he was looking for. Or seeing. Finally, Fraser nodded. “I can try a little harder, I suppose.”

Ray suppressed a sigh, and started making plans of his own. “That’s all I can ask.”

“I’ve never… well, it’s been a very long time since anyone’s been concerned for my well-being.”

And that was just all kinds of wrong, but Ray knew exactly how he felt.

************

The next month or so was crazy. For a few days it looked like Fraser was going to keep to his word, take fewer chances. Ray shadowed him when he could, keeping far enough out of range that even Dief, with his touch of Wolf, wouldn’t sense him.

But it didn’t last, which came as no surprise. So Ray upped his game, trying to think ahead, plan, figure out what Fraser night do next, and beat him to the punch. Or beat someone else to it – he’d been right about Goldie trying to get back at Fraser for shutting down her operation. Ray’s knuckles were bruised and sore more times in the first two weeks of his Fraser-Watch than they had been in as many months before. And he was running himself ragged trying to keep Fraser safe… well, _safer_ at least.

Still, it was worth it. Even if it meant actually spending time with Fraser was less possible, Ray too tired to do more than curl up and sleep as soon as the sun was down. Plus, he still had his own work to do. And maybe that was a good thing, since the few times they did see each other, Fraser kept giving Ray all sorts of looks like Ray was a riddle to be solved; it made him nervous.

It couldn’t last, he knew that – _he_ couldn’t last at this pace. And then what Ray feared would happen did – Fraser found someone too bad to reform, and too big to take on alone.

************

“You can’t do this, Fraser!” Ray yelled, not caring about the looks his outburst garnered from the few villagers still in the square at this time of night.

Fraser put a hand on Ray’s arm and pulled him gently toward the path leading out of the village. Ray went along without protest, still fuming but unable to resist. Fraser didn’t mean anything by the touch, but Ray’s body didn’t really care, and arousal warred with anger.

Once they were out of earshot, Fraser stopped, turning to face Ray with a determined look. “You can’t expect me to do nothing.”

“Of course I can! This is the Piper we’re talking about! You don’t go in and try to talk a guy like him out of doing anything, unless you want to be carried out, possibly not breathing.”

“He takes _children_ , Ray.”

Ray deflated. “I know, Fraser. I’ve heard the rumors too. Everyone here has, and they’re all terrified he’ll come here next.”

“Which is why he needs to be stopped.”

“But not by you. You’re one guy, and unless you’re a Silver-Tongue or have some other kind of magic, there’s no way this will end well for you.”

Fraser crossed his arms over his chest. “I have to try.”

Ray sighed heavily. “I know. Just, hold off for a day or two, please? Get a better idea of what you’re up against before just marching in and demanding that he stop.”

Fraser gave him a long look, and Ray knew he was waiting for Ray to volunteer to help, but he _couldn’t_. And it was killing him. But if Fraser would agree to the delay, that would give Ray the time he needed.

Finally, Fraser nodded. “But if anyone is taken, I won’t hesitate.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Ray said, relieved.

As soon as Fraser and Dief were out of sight, Ray high-tailed it for home. He had a message to send that couldn’t wait.

************

True to his word, Fraser stayed back. The Piper himself didn’t make an appearance, but two of his goons, Honest John and Gideon, showed up, checking out the town, slinking around and making everyone nervous. Ray was even more on edge, having picked up on the fact that they were Shifters as soon as he saw them. He’d never trusted Foxes, and Cats were worse. To have two teamed together spelled nothing but trouble.

Ray and Fraser watched them carefully, but they never did anything they could be taken to task for. It got increasingly frustrating, watching them stroll through the town like they owned it. And then a boy went missing, and all bets were off.

Ray couldn’t get to Fraser fast enough to stop him, or even let him know he was there to help, and before Ray knew it, his worst fears were realized – Fraser was caught. Luckily, neither John nor Gideon saw Fraser as a real threat; it bought Ray time.

Ray stayed near the goons’ camp, Shifted and hidden, keeping what contact he could with Dief, who had managed to escape capture. The two of them circled the area, constantly watching for an opportunity. Dief was able to get closer, as he was smaller, and his darker coat helped him blend. While no means a large Wolf, Ray’s size and tawny fur marked him as a Shifter.

He could see Fraser, and the missing boy, both tied up but otherwise unharmed. Gideon kept eying the boy in a way that made Ray’s fur stand on end, and Fraser must have seen it too, as he kept trying to divert attention from the frightened child.

Then, with seemingly perfect timing, the Royal Guard arrived. It was a good thing – he was sure if he stepped one paw into camp he’d have ripped out both Shifters’ throats. And since they were the only real link to finding the Piper, Ray knew that would be a bad idea, no matter how much he wanted to do it.

Ray stayed back as the Guard took Honest John and Gideon into custody. As soon as he was sure Fraser and the boy were safe and unhurt, he slipped away, running full speed as soon as he was far enough away to do so unnoticed. He kept going until he’d run out all his anger and fear and tension, then found a safe place to burrow for the night, too tired even to Shift back to human form.

The next day he took his time getting back, not sure what he would say to Fraser, who probably thought Ray had abandoned him. As he neared home, he found a note pinned to a tree along one of Fraser’s “patrol routes,” one that Ray shouldn’t know about, asking him to meet Fraser at his cabin that evening.

************

Ray was a bundle of nerves as he approached the cabin. It was obvious he’d been found out. What he didn’t know was how much Fraser really knew, or how he would react. The fact that Ray had no idea how he’d explain himself made him even more tense.

Deciding that taking the offensive side was the best bet, he jumped right into the conversation as soon as Fraser let him in.

“Okay, you wanted me here, and here I am,” Ray said, sweeping his arm to indicate Fraser’s cabin. “What is it?”

If Fraser was caught off guard, it didn’t show. “You’re not what you seem,” he stated.

“That a fact,” Ray replied flatly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He deliberately didn’t look at the door, but he made sure he had a clear path to it in case the conversation turned ugly.

“Yes, it is. And I think I finally know why you haven’t said anything.”

Ray didn’t respond, and Fraser went on. “You’ve been helping me, haven’t you? Keeping an ear out for any signs of trouble, making sure I was safe.”

“How and why would I do that?”

“Well, there are your informants, of course. Plus, you’ve been following me. I should be surprised at how well you’ve managed that, but the fact that you’re a Wolf gives you an advantage. Especially considering Dief’s one of those who have been keeping you abreast of my comings and goings.”

Ray felt the blood drain from his face. He’d been very careful not to let his Wolf show. It hadn’t been easy – he’d been so tempted to lure Fraser for a little walk on the wild side, but something told him not to go that route, so he hadn’t.

And now, his restraint hadn’t mattered; Fraser had figured it out. After the trouble he’d just gone through with Gideon and Honest John, Ray had no doubt that Shifters were not on Fraser’s good list.

“You know?” he finally croaked out.

“That you’re a Wolf?” Fraser nodded. “I’ve known since we met.”

That was more than unexpected. Ray wrapped his arms around himself as he started pacing. “But you never said anything.”

“Neither did you,” Fraser pointed out, “and it wasn’t my place in any case. I thought you’d tell me when the time was right.”

“And now?”

Fraser gave him a slight smile. “Now I think you’ve missed enough right times that I felt I had to say something.”

Ray stopped in front of Fraser. “Lots of folks don’t like my kind, don’t feel comfortable around them.”

“Have _I_ ever given you that impression?” Fraser asked, frowning.

“No,” Ray admitted, scratching the back of his neck, and Fraser gave him a satisfied look.

“That just leaves the _why_ , then,” Fraser went on, and Ray was hard-pressed not to fidget at the intense look he was getting.

“You’re a good guy, even if you’re kind of crazy,” he joked, but it fell flat; Fraser just watched him patiently. “Look,” Ray finally went on, “just because you’re not Pack doesn’t mean I can’t help you out, does it?” And as soon as he said it, he knew it was a lie – Fraser had become Pack the moment they’d met. Ray just hadn’t let himself see it until now. Still not ready to acknowledge the fact, he said, “Humans do for each other all the time. It’s friendly, right?”

Fraser took a step closer, and Ray caught a hint of something, a scent, a vibration, something that made him shiver the tiniest bit. He felt himself move forward almost without meaning to, until he and Fraser were well within each other’s personal space. Fraser just kept looking at Ray, something shining in his eyes that shook Ray to the core.

“What big eyes you have, Ray,” Fraser said, a soft smile playing over his lips as he reached up to brush Ray’s stubbled cheek with the back of his hand. Ray couldn’t help himself; he leaned into the touch, and Fraser’s hand traveled over his ear, fingers trailing through his hair.

“What soft hair,” Fraser went on, leaning closer, his voice low and full of promise. “What a kissable mouth.”

All it would take was the tiniest move forward, and their mouths would meet. Ray could feel Fraser hovering there, waiting for Ray to decide. He almost laughed at the idea that he’d say no to this. Ray leaned forward and immediately Fraser pulled him in. It was nothing like he’d imagined (and yes, he’d definitely imagined this, despite his best intentions). It was wet and messy and deep, nothing hesitant or chaste or polite about it.

It was perfect.

************

“Looks like you have me all figured out,” Ray said, stretching languorously.

“I’m sure I don’t,” Fraser chuckled, pulling Ray closer and settling in next to him. “For example, I have no idea how you were able to get soldiers here so quickly.”

“Magic,” Ray grinned. “Seriously. I kind of have a direct line to the palace. Specifically to Stella.”

“You know the Queen?”

“Oh yeah, Golden Girl and I go way back, been friends since I was a pup. She got lost in the woods near the palace one day, and I helped her find her way back. We were pretty inseparable after that, at least until her duties started taking up more of her time. She offered me a place in the palace, one of her personal guard, but it just wasn’t for me.”

“A poor fit,” Fraser said, and Ray nodded.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I mean, not like I fit in at home either – I like this shape more than most Wolves, don’t Shift too much at all anymore. My family was none too happy about it. Wanted me to find a mate, settle down, raise a couple of litters of my own.” He propped himself on an elbow and raised up so he could look Fraser in the eye. “As you maybe can tell, that was also a mold I was never going to fit.”

Fraser nodded, the solemnity in his face belied by the obvious twinkle in his eye. Not to mention the hand drifting up and down Ray’s side.

“So you left…”

“Sort of. My family’s territory is nearby, and I have a place there. But I travel a lot, get the real lay of the land, and report back to Stella. It’s my job to let her know where the problem areas are, or might be if they aren’t dealt with right.”

Fraser shifted so he and Ray were facing one another. “And you mocked me for wanting to make the area safe.”

“I didn’t mock,” Ray protested. “But it’s why I couldn’t help, not directly. If I had, it would have spooked a lot of the folk that help me.”

“I understand, Ray,” Fraser responded, brushing Ray’s mouth with his in a too-brief kiss. When Ray tried to deepen the kiss, Fraser pulled back, looking conflicted.

“What is it?” Ray asked.

“There’s something I should tell you,” Fraser admitted, scooting to sit up. “I haven’t been completely honest with you, either.”

“Okay.”

“You asked some time ago if I was a Protector, and I let you think that I’m not.” He turned to look at Ray. “But I am, though not in any traditional sense. As it turns out, you and I have more in common than you know.”

“What do you mean? I know you’re no Wolf – I’d sense it if you were.”

“No, but I do have friends in high places.”

“Like?”

“Like the King. I’ve known him since he was a prince in his own land; he was at Court the day I petitioned his father to help me find the creature that had killed my father. I knew where its lair likely was, but you don’t just go traipsing into another kingdom and hunt things down.” He smiled. “Ray – Prince Raymond at the time, that is – offered to lead a group of soldiers to track down the monster.”

“And you found it?”

“We did indeed. During the journey there and back, the Prince and I became friends. When we got back to the palace, I was at loose ends, so Ray offered me a place as his Protector, though since I was from out-kingdom, that fact was never made public. As this is my homeland, it was natural for me to follow him here when the marriage alliance between the kingdoms was made.”

“I was there when the retinue arrived,” Ray said, frowning as he searched his memory. “I don’t remember you.”

“I wasn’t here in an official capacity, and we agreed that it would be best if I remained inconspicuous, especially since my duties were slightly altered once we arrived here.”

Keeping out of sight was something Ray understood. “So what job is that, if you’re not official? And I’m assuming whatever it is, you’ve got a good reason for not calling in the Guard yourself, right? Other than thinking you have to do everything yourself?”

Fraser took a deep breath. “I’m the Huntsman.”

Ray let that sink in. He’d heard of the Huntsman, sure, but more rumors than facts. The Huntsman was supposedly the best tracker the kingdom had ever seen, relentless, vigilant, and he always caught his quarry, without fail. They said he never slept, didn’t need to eat. That he only hunted at night, that he wasn’t human. Some even said he was allied with dark powers to give him his abilities.

“Ray?” Fraser’s voice was quiet, and Ray could hear the uncertainty in it. He shifted on the bed so he was sitting up facing Fraser.

“So I guess a lot of what they say about you is wrong. Good thing I don’t believe everything I hear, huh?”

Fraser looked astonished. “That’s all you have to say? Really?”

“Well, I know you’re Human, so that rumor’s crap. And I’ve seen you eat and sleep, too, among other things,” Ray added with a quick grin. He tilted his head, thinking. “I do have one question. They say the Huntsman works alone, but obviously that’s not quite true either, considering Dief. What would you think about taking on a slightly more human partner?”

Fraser blinked. “You think we should work together? What about keeping your investigations quiet?”

Ray ducked his head. “I kind of talked with Stella about that, and she agreed that maybe it was time for a change. And it seems to me that you and I might make a pretty good team. We have so far.”

Fraser nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. “It _would_ make things easier if we actually coordinated our efforts, instead of you following me around.”

If Ray hadn’t seen the twinkle in his eye, he might have gotten mad about that. Instead, he grinned as he protested. “Hey, I only do that because you don’t have the sense to protect yourself!”

“Really, Ray. I’ve been doing this for quite some time. I think I can judge situations well enough.”

“You sure about that?” Ray scoffed. “What about that wild sheep chase you went on last week? You know Bo wants you for herself, right? I mean, who loses a whole flock of sheep?”

Fraser’s ears pinked up in an all-too irresistible way, and Ray leaned in to brush his lips over one, smiling at the shiver he got in reaction.

In a move that was almost inhumanly fast, Ray found himself on his back, Fraser lying on top, pinning Ray’s hands above his head. Ray let out a little growl and saw Fraser’s eyes darken. He felt his own flash gold, and grinned, teeth bared.

“So is that a ‘yes,’ Red?”

“You can’t tell?” Fraser asked, rolling his hips in an utterly delicious way.

“Just want to make sure you’re taking me seriously,” he said, knowing his answering thrust up totally blew his credibility. “And hey, if we’re going to be partners, that means you need to listen to me more.”

“I always take you seriously, Ray,” Fraser murmured, leaning in to kiss Ray’s jaw, nuzzle his neck. “I just don’t always follow advice.”

Ray arched up as Fraser hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Then I won’t tell you to keep doing that. It would really suck if you stopped.”

Fraser slid his lips to Ray’s for a kiss, then pulled back to look at him. “And you’re sure?” he asked, voice hesitant.

Ray just smiled and pulled Fraser down for a long, sloppy kiss. “Are you kidding me? You’re everything a big, bad Wolf could want.”


End file.
